The present invention relates to an optical memory card for recording and/or reproducing information upon beam radiation and, more particularly, to an optical memory card having a structure suitable for discriminating whether the card is properly inserted in a card reader when the card is inserted therein.
A conventional technique is available to determine whether an information recording medium is inserted in a normal position and a normal state in a recording or reproducing apparatus. A typical technique of this type is to detect the normal direction of the surface of the information recording medium by a reflection type photosensor according to a slight difference between the reflectances of the upper and lower surfaces of the recording medium. According to this technique, a detection result is unstable and a complicated electrical circuit is required, resulting in high cost. According to another conventional discrimination technique, a hole is formed in a floppy disk as in the conventional floppy disk, and the normal position of the floppy disk can be detected by determinting whether a photosensor arranged inside the disk drive detects the hole.